


We protect those who cannot protect themselves

by Snowingiron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Allison is dead, F/F, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Allison goes to Valhalla and is being offered another life among Lady Sif and the Warrior’s Three, where her character and her actions get fucking appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We protect those who cannot protect themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who stopped watching the show ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+stopped+watching+the+show+%E2%99%A5).



> (inspired by [this](http://dereksinferno.tumblr.com/post/79940908771/chosen-by-odin-half-of-those-who-die-in-combat) post and beta’d by [Shelby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark), who I love ridiculously much I can’t even)
> 
> It's just a little thing and english is not my first language so I apologise! (and I'm on [Tumblr](http://snowingiron.tumblr.com/) too)

It was good, she said. It was perfect, she said. Not dying, but dying like that. She knew why she didn’t feel any pain and why it even made her feel… free. Hormones and adrenaline covered up the pain that spread in her stomach. She remembered stories she had read about as a child(or maybe it was her dad who read them to her. Maybe even her mom. She couldn’t remember.), how important it was to die in battle, because those who did never felt any pain. If they were worthy, they would feast with a one eyed man in the evening.

None of this would matter though, if there was a god or a paradise. _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux mêmes._ _We protect those who cannot protect themselves._ That was all she could think of now. Isaac was safe. Lydia was safe. But she could also still see. Her dad’s face, full of worries and loss. She hoped so much that her friends could be his family, the way they had been one to her.

"You have to tell my dad- tell him, tell him- you have to-"

In the distance she could hear Lydia scream her name, she could see the red curls, touching her face while looking down at her. But Lydia’s face looked so different.

"Einherjar," she said in a voice that was not hers either and took her hand. "Come with us."

It was unexpectedly easy not to look back. She already forgot the pain of life, the pain of death. But she remembered the feeling of being loved and loving someone in return. She remembered the love of friendship and the first time she shot an arrow. There was also a faint feeling of lips against her forehead and she smiled when she sat down, when someone passed her a cup of ale, when people around her laughed in delight. There were men and women all the same, some with skin like Boyd’s and some with skin like Erica’s. And sometimes she cried with them, sometimes she laughed with them.

That was until one day a man sat down beside her, with golden hair and a bright smile.

"They all talk about you and your braveness, Lady Allison."

Allison turned to look at him. “Everyone talks about everyone’s braveness all day. It’s just like when you finish high school and you always were one of the smart kids, but then you go to college and literally everyone was the smart kid back in school.” Her smile faltered when she remembered that she never finished high school. She wouldn’t go to college either…

The man watched her expression going dark and touched her shoulder. “They all remember being alive sometimes and think about what they will miss. But just because you don’t have a future on Midgard, doesn’t mean you won’t have a future at all.”

She frowned. “What else could there be?”

He smiled again and she couldn’t help it, his smile was contagious. “Not everyone here gets a choice. But you’re exceptional and I’d like to have you in my company. We’re protecting more than one world and we would be honored if you would join us, for I am Thor Odinson and I need more than one kind of brave soul at my side.”

She stared at him, her mouth open, but there was no answer waiting on her tongue, just nervous breath. She looked at that honest face of Thor, a god, and blinked.

"I’m dead," she finally said.

"Lots of men and women have been dead and came back to life again."

"A sword pierced my stomach… There’s no way they could’ve saved me."

"No way for them, but there is one for us. This is not a gift, Lady Allison. It’s just a decision for you to make. There will be no debt, no condition."

Allison was torn, so torn and… scared. She looked away and tightened the grip on her cup.

"I can’t," she finally whispered. She didn’t look at Thor to watch his reaction, but she felt his hand on her shoulder again and it felt like slight disappointment.

"It is your life after all, Lady Allison. It is your decision to make and yours alone. We’ll meet again, I hope."

She didn’t watch him go and she didn’t feel how much time passed while she stared into her cup. Where was her braveness now? She had gotten used to feeling safe here in this place.

__I’m_ _ __ always _ _ __terrified. I act like I know what I’m doing but I don’t. I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know_ _ __ anything _ _ __._ _

"No," she said to herself and closed her eyes. How could she go on like that? Not knowing how to save lives, not knowing how to make the right choices(but then again, how could she not?).

So she just stopped. And Thor didn’t return.

(She didn’t know that he fought Malekith, that he was on earth, that he cared, that he loved, that he was scared, sometimes, that he never stopped fighting. And she didn’t know that he stayed there.)

Someone else returned though, someone who reminded her of a sister she never had, someone who had the same shade of brown hair.

"Lady Allison,“ she said and heard the other raising their mugs and shouting ‘Hail Lady Sif’. "You’re getting all dusty."

Allison hadn’t noticed until now that there was dust on her arms, that her legs ached from sitting so long. How much time had passed with her thinking instead of celebrating?

"I’m sorry," she breathed. "I was…" She didn’t know what she was doing.

"Dwelling on memories, I know that feeling… But I’m here to extend an offer that has already been made. Thor has told me a lot about you. And I’ve seen a lot of what you did in your past life."

Allison felt quite uncomfortable and let go of her cup. Her fingers felt stiff. Sif was dressed in her armour, just like Thor and the braids of her hair reminded Allison of the ones Lydia had put into hers for archery. Sif smiled at Allison, but in a different way Thor had. It wasn’t kind, it was sympathetic. Like she knew exactly what Allison was thinking about.

"Thor has gone back to Midgard, so he can focus on protecting mankind. Now it’s just me and the Warrior’s Three. They miss a third member though, since Hogun decided to stay with his people for a while. You could help us."

"I’m not exactly the right person for this job."

  
Sif frowned and took Allison’s hand. “You’re a protector. A guardian. Your last act was to save someone you loved, why do you think the Valkyries took you here? You didn’t just die in battle to kill someone. You didn’t fight to bring death. You fought so others could live.”

Tears began to sting in her eyes. “But I’m not fearless. I’m scared to lose and I’m scared of not knowing what to do. I’m scared of being too late to… save a friend.”

Sif’s smile grew soft. “Now you sound like a warrior.”

__You know what’s funny? You sound just like a cop._ _

Allison chuckled with her tears finally falling. “So it’s alright to be frightened? It’s alright not to know?”

Sif’s thumb started to stroke the back of her hand and she nodded. “A warrior who isn’t scared is the first one to die. But we all realise at some point, that there is something more important than our fear. We protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

She quickly raised her head and looked Sif right into the eye. “protect…” It must’ve been hard for Sheriff Stilinski to get up every day. To still care and do his job. He probably was scared, too. Or even her dad, who had lost so much, but still knew how to keep going.

"The nine realms depend on us. Will you join us?"

And suddenly it was very easy to say ‘yes’.

"I’m glad," Sif confessed. "And what will be your weapon of choice?"

Another thing that was easy. “A bow. Bow and arrows.”

"An archer! Strangely it’s something we still miss in our company. Very well, Lady Allison."

"And what now?“ Allison asked.

"Usually the Valkyries kiss the dead to bring them back to life again. I hope you don’t mind."

And before Allison could answer, she felt Sif’s hands taking both of hers, like an equal. She kissed Allison and it felt like an electric shock, soft enough so it didn’t hurt, but strong enough to make her get up.

And when she did, there was clean air, a bright sun and a warm breeze tickling her skin. Allison felt free again.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.


End file.
